The present invention relates to fuel cell power systems and methods of controlling a fuel cell power system.
Fuel cells are known in the art. The fuel cell is an electrochemical device which reacts hydrogen, and oxygen, which is usually supplied from the ambient air, to produce electricity and water. The basic process is highly efficient and fuel cells fueled directly by hydrogen are substantially pollution free. Further, since fuel cells can be assembled into stacks of various sizes, power systems have been developed to produce a wide range of electrical power output levels and thus can be employed in numerous industrial applications.
Although the fundamental electrochemical processes involved in all fuel cells are well understood, engineering solutions have proved elusive for making certain fuel cell types reliable, and for others economical. In the case of polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) fuel cell power systems reliability has not been the driving concern to date, but rather the installed cost per watt of generation capacity has. In order to further lower the PEM fuel cell cost per watt, much attention has been directed to increasing the power output of same. Historically, this has resulted in additional sophisticated balance-of-plant systems which are necessary to optimize and maintain high PEM fuel cell power output. A consequence of highly complex balance-of-plant systems is that they do not readily scale down to low capacity applications. Consequently, cost, efficiency, reliability and maintenance expenses are all adversely effected in low generation applications.
It is well known that single PEM fuel cells produce a useful voltage of only about 0.45 to about 0.7 volts D.C. per cell under a load. Practical PEM fuel cell plants have been built from multiple cells stacked together such that they are electrically connected in series. It is further well known that PEM fuel cells can operate at higher power output levels when supplemental humidification is made available to the proton exchange membrane (electrolyte). In this regard, humidification lowers the resistance of proton exchange membranes to proton flow. To achieve this increased humidification, supplemental water can be introduced into the hydrogen or oxygen streams by various methods, or more directly to the proton exchange membrane by means of the physical phenomenon known as of wicking, for example. The focus of investigations, however, in recent years has been to develop membrane electrode assemblies (MEA) with increasingly improved power output when running without supplemental humidification. Being able to run an MEA when it is self-humidified is advantageous because it decreases the complexity of the balance-of-plant with its associated costs. However, self-humidification heretofore has resulted in fuel cells running at lower current densities and thus, in turn, has resulted in more of these assemblies being required in order to generate a given amount of power.
While PEM fuel cells of various designs have operated with varying degrees of success, they have also had shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, PEM fuel cell power systems typically have a number of individual fuel cells which are serially electrically connected (stacked) together so that the power system can have a increased output voltage. In this arrangement, if one of the fuel cells in the stack fails, it no longer contributes voltage and power. One of the more common failures of such PEM fuel cell power systems is where a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) becomes less hydrated than other MEAs in the same fuel cell stack. This loss of membrane hydration increases the electrical resistance of the effected fuel cell, and thus results in more waste heat being generated. In turn, this additional heat drys out the membrane electrode assembly. This situation creates a negative hydration spiral. The continual overheating of the fuel cell can eventually cause the polarity of the effected fuel cell to reverse such that it now begins to dissipate electrical power from the rest of the fuel cells in the stack. If this condition is not rectified, excessive heat generated by the failing fuel cell may cause the membrane electrode assembly to perforate and thereby leak hydrogen. When this perforation occurs the fuel cell stack must be completely disassembled and repaired. Depending upon the design of fuel cell stack being employed, this repair or replacement may be a costly, and time consuming endeavor.
Further, designers have long sought after a means by which current densities in self-humidified PEM fuel cells can be enhanced while simultaneously not increasing the balance-of-plant requirements for these same devices.